


【Jaydick】离家猫

by Dick_Leogoles7



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dick_Leogoles7/pseuds/Dick_Leogoles7
Summary: 杰森消失的第五天，迪克在公寓旁的草坡上发现了一只猫。





	【Jaydick】离家猫

  
杰森消失的第五天，迪克在公寓旁的草坡上发现了一只猫。

从头部向尾巴延续的黑色，毛发因营养不良粗糙杂乱，稀疏覆盖在嶙峋的脊骨上。这只小奶牛猫前后爪都长着洁白的体毛，活像工厂里挑剔的洁癖小子，与周围的泥泞格格不入。

猫蹲在半坡上，警惕地盯着不远处的草丛，紧绷俯身，透露着一股捕食者的威风。

尽管……迪克伸手目测了一下，那小家伙也就一截手臂这么大。

倏的一声，小家伙伶俐一扑，头扎进了草丛，不幸踉跄地从半坡上摔了下来。迪克忍不住笑出声来，什么嘛？还以为是山霸王。

怔怔地盯着那团扭动的黑白毛球，迪克仿佛看到杰森修剪花草时，叶间忽现的黑白发……杰森，已经消失五天了。

小毛球迅速弹起来，甩了甩粘上的树叶，继续左顾右盼寻找目标，突然发现迪克这个庞大的蓝眼睛喂食器，它远远冲着迪克喵喵叫了几声，试探着靠近几步。

迪克好歹也是养过弟弟的人，每次家里闹得不可开交时，都看到阿福用美食塞住他们的嘴，天下太平。

看着蓝眼睛喂食器一步步靠近，手里还端着东西，毛团儿叫得有些急促。杰森消失以后，家里的食物存货就只剩牛奶和麦片了，杰森平时喜欢做吃的，自然也不允许迪克随便应付，每次采购

都会将储物柜塞得满满当当，将迪克的麦片塞到角落不见天日。看吧杰森，紧急时候总是有用的。迪克试探性地向毛球儿招手，那只猫仍只是盯着，一声一声警惕地叫，催迪克赶紧离开它的领地。

第二天一早迪克路过草坡时，发现碗里的牛奶空了，只剩下泡得软糯的麦片聚在碗底。

真不可爱。

 

  
迪克和杰森不是会互相报告每日行程的类型。相比情侣，他们更像室友，毕竟他们的活动范围和手段都不太搭调。几年的争吵和磨合，两人勉强找到了相处的平衡点——杰森不冒犯迪克的人命底线，迪克不“过分”插手杰森的行动——在家里一切好说。为了出入方便，迪克用基金会的钱买下了这栋稍偏僻的房子，别有玄机的地下仓库给他们超级英雄的身份带来诸多便利。杰森大部分时间也乐于待在这里，没过多久就把阳台改造成了小花园，坚持是为了和迪克吵架后可以来松土解气。

几年前杰森刚从拉萨路池回来，凶狠恶毒，满怀被抛弃的愤怒，极端而神经质。他们的“会面”无一例外都以拳脚开始，咒骂结束。迪克脑海里还是杰森十来岁的机灵样子，穿着他的斗篷上蹿下跳，少点矫健，但冲劲十足。面对这个红桶，迪克恨不得见面就是一顿揍，碾碎他的面罩，撕掉多米诺面具，看看那双久违的绿色眼睛是不是还和从前一样。

迪克早就知道教育提姆和达米安那套放杰森身上毫无作用，他不想放弃这个弟弟，尽管杰森看起来恨不得和他保持十个哥谭的距离。然而，杰森离不开哥谭，他忙着给蝙蝠侠添乱子，热衷于挑布鲁斯的伤痛，以蝙蝠侠的惭愧为食。迪克也不清楚自己在执着什么，还没反应过来就搅和在红头罩的活儿里了，不只一两次，多到杰森恼羞成怒对着他就是一枪“你他妈不待在布鲁德海文来着找死干嘛？”

迪克不可置信地盯着瞄准心脏的子弹，堪堪避过，却感受到左臂急速传来钻心的疼。杰森惊讶于迪克的失误，他不自在地移开视线，咬牙低声嘲讽“当年的神奇小子，竟然连颗子弹都避不开。”

沉默，迪克的沉默不是什么好兆头。

杰森强迫自己不去回头看他，该死，他并没有真的想杀了那家伙。他的怒火是冲布鲁斯去的，他也不想杀布鲁斯，只是想看那个高傲的男人对他露出惭愧的表情，好让他自我安慰曾经那引以为豪的日子不是一场笑话。而在记忆被怒火占据之前，与蝙蝠侠和迪克相处的点点滴滴填充了杰森瘦小干瘪的心，特别是那个欢快张扬的男人，用过分的关怀和爱意调和了杰森的戾气。

那双蓝眼睛突然闪现在杰森的眼前，眼里透露着被背叛的哀伤，杰森还未消化完重遇夜翼的莫名情绪，就被冲脸去的硬拳打得失去重心，紧接着是腹部的勾拳，膝盖窝被猛踢一脚，没稳住的身形就矮下去了。伴随后颈一记手刀，杰森听到昏迷前最后一句话。

“跟我回布鲁德海文”

 

六天，也不是杰森离开的最长记录，他有时会跟踪远洋走私案件，大半个月不回来。迪克也忙，白天黑夜两份工挑战着他的时间极限，只有回到空落落的家才觉得心里也少了什么。杰森出长期任务的周末，迪克会去看罗伊喝酒，和沃利聊聊，回大宅子蹭吃蹭喝蹭夜巡，耗尽了休息时间回到屋子里，才发现还是一个人。迪克很珍惜感情，但和杰森的暧昧关系，杰森没说什么，他也不做追究，只是习惯了那么一个人在身边，总会记挂着。

迪克回家的路上想起了那只毛团，特意绕去超市买了猫粮。路过食品货架时，迪克记起为数不多和杰森来超市的情景，他总是先跑去麦片区，装一盒好看的甜甜圈，两桶家庭装雪糕，速食披萨，再顺几盒套套，一股脑塞进购物车里。等杰森选好食材后，杰森推着车将披萨和雪糕放回去，甜甜圈和麦片各留了一盒。迪克气得要将套套也抽出来归位，却被杰森一个吻堵住嘴，同时夺过套套给柜员过机。

离草坡不远时迪克便听到持续不断尖细的猫叫声，隐约还有小孩的喊叫。迪克冲声源跑过去，在几个挥舞着棍棒的小孩脚下看到狼狈的毛球，它的后腿有点瘸，全身毛竖立着，冲着施暴者呲牙，却止不住摇晃。看到有人，几个小孩哄笑着跑了，迪克怒视着他们，轻轻抱起哆嗦的毛团，小心翼翼地抱在怀里。

“跟我回家吧”

 

  
不出所料，杰森醒来发现自己在布鲁德海文，然而他没猜到的是自己还在迪克的床上。

环顾四周，墙上钉着颇有年代感的海报和照片，沙发上待换洗的衣服堆成小土包，写字台上摊开几份案件记录和证物，杂乱的房间只有中间一张床是干净的，如果忽略被踢到床下的夜翼制服的话。

杰森的装备全被收走了，迪克在他昏迷的时候给他换了全套睡衣，甚至连内裤也没放过。摸着脸上被细致处理的伤口，杰森有点猜不透迪克的用意，那个毫不留情放倒他的家伙就躺在他面前，微微蜷缩，睡得不太安稳。

一声暗哑尖叫，杰森的双臂被钳住，迪克恐惧而紧缩的瞳孔直直撞进他的视野。

“杰森！”

迪克短促呼吸，手上的力道持续施压：“啊，杰…杰森，对不起，我……做了个梦”

杰森被勾起了兴趣，挑了挑眉，等他开口。

迪克强迫自己平静下来，几下深呼吸后，慢慢抬头望向杰森青肿的脸颊。

“我梦见你回来……是因为塔利亚和你签了契约。”

“塔利亚憎恨布鲁斯带走了她的珍宝，她以拉萨路池为筹码，命令你对布鲁斯痛下杀手，然后把尸体带给她……”

“很滑稽对吧，拉萨路池耶，塔利亚耶……”迪克自嘲的笑了笑，“要我说，这个梦比你神不知鬼不觉的复活还要吓人。”

杰森的表情变得凝重，不得不说迪克还真有点预言家的天赋，尽管不全对。“你就没想过我为什么会崩你一枪吗？”

迪克收住了笑，怔了一下：“我以为是我太烦人了，额，你知道的，他们都这么说。”

“你是烦死了。”杰森十分赞同：“但是我脑子的确有点进拉萨路池的水了”

“但老蝙蝠，我只是恨他放任小丑继续逍遥在外，他这是借刀杀人！”心里一股不可控的怒火直冲脑袋，杰森咬牙切齿地往向床头重重砸了一拳。

迪克突然明白为什么自己老找红头罩麻烦了。梦里，那个大大咧咧的绿眼睛小孩一直在向他求救，等待迪克那摸过冰冷墓碑的手，挖开冒热气的爆炸废墟，拯救他。

郊区的夜晚很安静，偶有车辆驶过，车灯短促得扫过房间。明灭间，迪克小心翼翼地伸出手，包揽杰森红肿的拳头，轻轻挨上杰森的额头。“那怒气不是你的全部，杰。”

“我们都在等你回来。”

 

  
毛团儿躺了一个星期，多亏了迪克精湛的医术，身上的伤口几乎痊愈了。它吃够了家里口味奇怪的猫粮，决定出门转转，而最好的起点就是开放的二楼小花园。毛团儿找准了一个跳台，使劲伸展躯体，愉悦地叫了一声，纵身跃入一片繁茂的蓝色绣球花团里。

迪克当然没有放过虐猫的熊孩子，他调出了街角的监控录像，给他们的父母各拷贝了一份，顺便把孩子们的名字都报给了社区志愿者中心。想了一下，似乎还差了点，他想起杰森总说他的手段太仁慈。

“你就死守着老蝙蝠的规则吧，什么也治不了”

仁慈？杰森你可低估了精神威胁的力量。迪克合成了一段猫咪的惨叫音频，嵌进熊孩子们的床板里，循环播放48小时，直到两天后孩子们乖乖到志愿中心报道，他才按下暂停键。

连续几天案件跟踪让迪克从警局忙到夜巡，他似乎都想不起来毛团醒着的样子，只是匆匆填满猫粮就倒头大睡。杰森消失这件事也不再占据他的脑子，忙碌而简单的日子和杰森住进来前一样。

多余的枕头，夹腿里就好啦。

要呵护的花草，交给天气管理。

咕噜作响的肚子，吃麦片也能饱。

思维早意识一步把所有的空虚寂寞合理化了。

迪克半夜迷迷糊糊醒来时瞄到衣柜里大一号的便装，感觉杰森就站在那里凝视着他。杰森的嘴开开合合，没有声音，迪克试图捕捉他的唇语，却是徒劳。杰森看起来有点生气，双手挥舞着，好看的绿眼睛瞪得倍圆。迪克焦急得撑起上身，想凑近听清杰森的话，却被杰森用力推回床上。迪克满腹的疑问出口却变成痛苦的嘶声，他不得动弹，只能看着杰森暴躁地踱步，最后转身离去。

不！杰森，停下！

迪克挣扎着，将力量集中在腰腹，猛得从床上弹起来……

是梦。只有窗帘窸窣摆动的声音。

迪克满头大汗地坐到床边，脚底传来地面微凉的触感，提醒着这才是现实。没有争吵，没有疼痛，也没有杰森。迪克从衣柜抽了一件杰森的睡衣抱在怀里，埋头微微呼吸那熟悉的气味。

忽然，黑暗中传来门轴转动的叽呀声。

迪克凝神屏息，恨不得带上红外线眼镜。黑暗中闪烁着幽幽的绿光，原来是毛团儿顶开了卧室的门。迪克半是无奈半是怜悯得抱起小毛球，把它放在柔软的枕头上，一下一下顺着它脊背的毛。毛团舒服得伸了个懒腰，眯起眼睛咕噜咕噜地睡着了。

迪克这下彻底清醒了。平日不自觉压抑的情绪一股脑涌上来，他突然明白梦里杰森对他说的话。

“你再这样一意孤行，我永远不回来！”

 

 

夜色笼罩的哥谭温柔地包容着嘈杂和死寂。

以韦恩大楼为辐射中心，光怪陆离的霓虹商业区和酒吧街交错，紧闭门窗的居民区沉浸在暖黄色的灯光中。夜空扫过不知出处的射灯，拉长滴水兽的魅影。

杰森隐身于阴影中，用望远镜监视着目标。他趴在废弃的逃生梯上，专注于将重要信息从电流中分离，猎风扬起皮夹克的边角和额前刘海，吹来阵阵血腥的铁锈味。

最近哥谭失踪儿童案件激增，没有勒索电话和目击证人，百来个人间蒸发的孩子让恐惧在哥谭蔓延更甚以往。

红头罩从醉酒的码头混混嘴里得到风声，一路摸索，跳进了黑帮与海关私通的浑水里。蝙蝠侠似乎默许了杰森这一次的行动，甚至留下几份靠暴力抢不来的政府信息，让案件背后的势力清晰暴露。谢天谢地，迪克这个坏掉的留声机也没有过多插手，尽管杰森已经习惯在伸展拳脚时瞄到高处的蓝色身影，在“友好”解决恶棍之后拿到迪送来的宵夜……

好吧，无聊的蹲点过程来个迪式笑话也是不错的。杰森绝对不会这么对迪克说。

一辆卡车从昏暗的街角驶来，在29号仓库门前停下。头戴绒线帽的男人从副驾跳下，轻轻敲着仓库大门。

“我把汉塞尔和格雷特*送来了”杰森安装在门上的窃听器捕捉到男人的声音。

厚重的铁门从内打开，没有人出门迎接，窃听器也识别不出人声。男人打开后车厢，几个壮汉扛着麻袋跳下来，往返几次将麻袋运进仓库。

“哼，这批货可不好凑。”戴绒线帽的男人向门内递进一只点着的打火机”什么时候开船？”

“今晚。”扑闪的火焰映照出门内人高大身影，那斑驳不平整的脸在火光下诡异可怖——杰森认得这张脸，鳄鱼人。

男人上车的瞬间，炸弹在卡车正上方爆炸，卡车被翻出十几米困在烈火中，高温气流撞开仓库的铁门，火光照亮了仓库里一张张惊恐不安的脸。

杰森迅速从逃生梯跳下来，冲向仓库。该死！那些小孩就在里面！在不确定仓库摆放位置的情况下，杰森不敢随意开枪，生怕误伤了被绑架的孩子。他举起机枪，谨慎地绕过火堆，贴着铁门俯身潜入。

先前的爆炸并没有波及室内，凭着微弱了火光，杰森看见十几个孩子缩成一团，惊恐不安地盯着他。孩子们被分批关押在铁笼子里，戴着镣铐和标有数字的项圈，大部分都陷于昏迷状态，也许是提供的食物了添加了催眠剂。杰森身边是刚被送进来的麻袋，他随手隔开一个，果然看见一个小男孩的脸。

杰森折了两支荧光棒，正往仓库深处丢，突然一个庞大黑影迎面扑来，杰森机灵地抬枪阻挡，却被巨大的冲撞甩到墙壁上。

“啧，你这个没脑的鳄鱼敢甩我！”杰森挺身跃起，脚发力在墙壁一蹬，跳到鳄鱼人上方。他瞄准鳄鱼人放大的瞳孔，扣动扳机就是一枪。大威力武器强劲的后坐力让杰森退开好几米，鳄鱼人

连痛苦的求救都没有，重重砸向粗糙的水泥地面。

人口买卖的渣滓，痛快的解决你太仁慈了！杰森心里愤愤不平。

仓库一时陷入诡异的安静，突然铁笼传来敲打声，闻声望去，孩子们用镣铐撞击铁柱想引起杰森的注意。

“安静点，我在想办法放你出来”杰森回应道。然而孩子们的敲击声愈加激烈，完全没有遇见救援人员的样子。异样感让杰森提高警觉，他借着荧光棒的光环顾四周，顿时毛骨悚然。三个鳄鱼人匍匐在地面上，他们的关节机械般旋动，昏暗中发光的兽眼直勾勾盯着他。

见鬼了。

杰森飞快地在胸口比了个十字，握紧手中武器。与三个来历不明的鳄鱼人近身搏斗有不是他的优势项目，更何况现在面对的不像是有血有肉的鳄鱼人。要想轻松解决，把他们引出仓库，远离孩子，一并炸掉比较保险。

三个鳄鱼人宛如被编码了精准的同步程序，围住杰森的去路，猛然跃起扑向他。

绷紧全身肌肉，杰森以准备进攻的姿态等待鳄鱼人的逼近，脑里飞快得过着攻击方案。

再靠近一点混蛋！大胆过来！

三个鳄鱼人像轰然倒塌的高墙，从上方压制杰森。杰森屏住呼吸，向前方敌人的瞳孔射了两枪，以第一个鳄鱼人的经验来看，这招很有效。他重心偏左，右腿旋风般给后方来不及反应的敌人重踢，紧接着顺势骑上身后鳄鱼人的肩膀，腰部使力一翻身，将敌人扳倒在地。两个鳄鱼人的倒下让杰森看见了希望，向仓库门口逃跑的通道已经清空了。

可战况不如杰森想象的乐观，机械拼装的“咯嗒”声示意着鳄鱼人的快速恢复。下一秒，杰森来不及躲闪就被正面袭来的鳄鱼人甩出几米，手上的武器变成了敌人嘴里的废铁，脊椎受到毫无缓冲的撞击，落地瞬间的巨痛使人无法动弹。杰森挣扎着，试图控制腿部肌肉弹跳起来，却被后补的鳄鱼人扑倒，毫无章法的重拳碾碎了头罩，杰森从被血污染的视野中看到鳄鱼人可怖的瞳孔，像手术台耀眼的灯，让人陷入困顿。

该死，回过神，我得站起来！

孩子们模糊的尖叫飘忽不定，骨头断裂的声音却十分清晰。

杰森感觉自己像这场压倒性暴力的旁观者，痛感过了阈值便不再增加，只有精神飘离肉体的恍惚。血液染红了视线，迷糊中他看见小丑那令人作呕的笑脸，致命的撬棍反着危险的光，带着血和肉在空中起起落落，每一画都记录一个小丑残害的生命。

然后是爆炸。

浓重的烟雾。

没有被援救的希望。

“杰森！坚持住”

杰森听肢体搏击的声音，混乱中夹杂着他的名字。他突然意识到眼前的烟雾不是由于爆炸，而是有人放了好几颗烟雾弹。

“杰森！看着我！保持清醒！”

杰森努力睁大瞳孔，在迷雾中勉强辨认出艾斯克瑞玛电棍的蓝光。迪克将杰森抱起来，借着烟雾的遮盖小心翼翼地将杰森挪到铁笼后方隐蔽的区域。

“杰森！求你一定要醒着！我马上回来！”迪克焦急语气让杰森很不爽。老子好着呢，才不要你同情。

杰森不顾肋骨插进器官的疼痛，撑起上身紧盯仓库中央的战况。

烟雾只能牵制机械鳄鱼人一会，他们改造过的眼睛射出红外线四处测探。但这一会就够了，迪克巧妙地用蝙蝠绳索布置了陷阱，他从空中突降，猛袭其中一个鳄鱼人的后颈。被击倒的鳄鱼人牵动了绳索，将其余同伙绊倒在地。迪克取出微型电磁脉冲安装在电棍顶端，

将鳄鱼人一个个熄灭。

“杰森！睁开眼睛看着我！杰！”在杰森半昏迷的意识里，迪克占据了他所有的感官通道——耳边嘈杂的呼喊，围住他的手温暖而有力，甚至能感受到冰冷制服下搏动的心跳。他想抓住这股涌动的生命力，与自己刺骨而翻腾的欲望揉碎在一起。

“还有那些孩子……”杰森突然想起了最重要的事情。

“哥谭警局已经在路上了。天啊，我们都不知道你会单独行动。我是说，我相信你的能力，只是没想到几个月前被查获的仿鳄鱼人机器人有漏网之鱼，甚至被用来守仓库。你伤得这么重，如果不是我检测到你身上跟踪器不详的信息……”迪克抱着杰森跑出仓库，他一紧张就停不下嘴，好像要把把恐惧和焦虑化作字词吐出来。

“你他妈在我身上还有跟踪器？”杰森抓住了重点。

“是还有几个，我知道你把之前发现的都拿掉了，所以我每次见你都会装……”迪克小声嘟囔。

“闭嘴，你吵得我头好痛”

“杰森你的脑袋被砸了好几拳，不是因为我的话才痛的……”迪克喋喋不休“杰森！你别晕过去！坚持住……”

“别去蝙蝠洞……”折磨着杰森的昏迷感终于彻底夺走了他的意识。

再次清醒过来，不出所料，杰森发现自己又躺在了迪克的床上，只是这一次他无法动弹，身上绑着纱布，输液管连着床边的药瓶，小小的公寓被临时改造成了病房。

杰森小幅度转头，看到趴在床边熟睡的迪克。

杰森慢慢探出尚能动弹的左手，轻轻压了压迪克翘起的头发，忍不住笑了。

* 汉塞尔和格雷特：格林童话里被巫婆关进糖果屋的兄妹

 

  
门铃响了三声，迪克将怀里的猫轻轻放在地上，快步去开门。不用多想，家里会认真敲门的，除了阿福只剩提姆了。提姆将手里的小甜饼交给迪克，张开双臂索了个大抱抱，这让迪克欣喜不已。

感到裤脚被扯了一下，提姆低头看见小牛奶呲着牙挡在两人之间，一脸护食样。“你什么时候开始养猫了？”提姆捏着小奶牛的后颈将它拎起来，看着扑腾来咬他的小猫，有种逗达米安的快感。

“从熊孩子脚下救回来的，一个月前吧……杰森消失的时候。”迪克迫不及待地将小甜饼往嘴里塞，又掰了一小块喂给猫咪。

提姆仔细打量着迪克的脸，表情渐渐严肃起来。

迪克喜悦的表情和整个人的精神状态是违和的，他的脸部轮廓比提姆记忆中更瘦削，眼周深重的暗沉不知是因为长期的劳累，还是愁闷多梦的印记，那笑容停在嘴角，却不像以往先从眼眸绽放。

“迪克，你最近还好吗？”提姆关心地询问。

“挺忙，早晚班你懂的。最近布鲁德海文像快到犯罪狂欢节似的。”迪克瞟了一眼手机日历。“我好像有两个多月没回大宅了对吧，天啊，我都不敢信。阿福一定生我气了！”

提姆惊讶地看向迪克：“你把在大宅养伤的一整个月记哪个世界时间了去了？”

“一个月？”迪克疑惑地摇摇头，“别唬我提米，我平时这点小伤在庄园待一个月，还不被布鲁斯丢去喂蝙蝠？他肯定嫌弃死我了。”

面对迪克毫无掩饰的样子，提姆一头雾水，但他绝对忘不了两个月前迪克被杰森抱回庄园时的惨状。

那天提姆在蝙蝠洞提升安全系统，突然闯入的摩托车让他叹着气删掉好几个程序。杰森焦急的呼喊从蝙蝠洞入口传来，他紧抱着迪克，刺目的血不可抑制地从贴身处涌出，将两个人粘合得不分彼此。杰森狂躁地命令提姆去拿医疗工具，语气不善。他将失去意识的迪克托放在提姆推来的手术台上，试图控制力度，双手却颤抖不已。

“我的天！杰森少爷，你是从番茄酱里捞起的迪克少爷吗？”阿尔弗雷德面布愁容，却不忘调节气氛，他拍拍杰森的肩膀，示意把迪克放心交给他。

杰森犹豫着后退了小步，视线离不开迪克，一会又踟躇到病床的另一侧，喃喃到：“他现在好安静。”

“我还是喜欢他胡乱叫的样子”杰森抬手甩开垂下的白发，烦躁地拨弄，忽然噤声，背过身去。

提姆和阿福都知道，他在哭。

迪克伤得很重，他为杰森挡下致命一击。

黑帮向来喜欢集体混战，迪克发现了被围攻至崖边的杰森，从天而降，掺了一脚。敌人有备而来，似乎对红头罩积怨已久，即使乐观如迪克也认为是时候叫外援了。

“迪基关掉你的通讯器！我们能解决！”杰森回头恶狠狠地冲迪克喊，却看他扑向自己，一手掰过他的肩膀，和他换了个位置。后脑勺的重击让迪克晕眩而松开箍住杰森的手，往后踩空直直摔下悬崖。

“迪基——”杰森以最快速度抛射抓钩，紧跟跃下。可惜还是迟了一步，他无助地看着够不到的迪克坠入礁石间，被暗黑的海浪吞噬了。

“迪克……忘记这些不是你的错”提姆有点担心他的情绪，杰森不见了一个月，现在提起这些他一定不好受。

“你知道顺行性遗忘吧，你当时颅脑外伤严重，阿福还叫来汤普金斯医生，那段时间有识记障碍是很正常的。”

迪克点点头，提姆的解释很科学，只是听了他的故事，脑里冒出更多疑点……比如，守在他身边的杰森，为什么消失了。

“杰森也在庄园吗？”

“你昏迷时，他每天都往庄园跑”提姆认真地回想：“真可惜你不记得了，那段日子庄园大家相处得特别融洽。他总待在你房里，饭桌上布鲁斯也会向他了解你的情况。”  
迪克是欣喜的，他第一次知道原来杰森这么重视他，尽管只能从提姆口中得知。

 

  
迪克和杰森真正相处的时间不算多，除去做爱和因此的留宿，回想起来几乎都是迪克单方面的“骚扰”。

迪克不是喜欢隐藏情绪的人。

他渴望爱，因此不会吝啬任何一句情话。

他乐于倾尽心中的情意，倒在手心，捧到喜欢的人面前，欣赏对方倒映在这弧爱意里的喜悦脸庞。

但面对杰森，他犹豫了。

对于与旧认知截然不同的杰森，迪克急切想了解他的一切。

所以他总是收集杰森的信息，开始时会直接掺和杰森的任务，知道他对此厌恶至极后，就偷偷观察他，逮住一切空闲时间瞎聊。

杰森第一次主动造访迪克在布鲁德海文的住所，是在“绑架事件”一年后。期间因为迪克的努力，两人从绝对敌对关系，发展成了临时搭档。

杰森从迪克为夜巡留的窗子进入卧室，不变的房间布置让他感到安心。

扪心自问，杰森不是来找茬的。他被噩梦纠缠了一个多星期，与以前不同，扭曲的荧光绿背景里，除了惯常出现的诡笑小丑，蝙蝠侠的背影，还多了迪克的脸。迪克不同的形象在梦里闪现，有时是花哨的马戏团夜翼，有时他穿着现在的黑色紧身衣，更多的时候是伸手就能触摸到的，沉睡的脸。

迪克夜巡回来时被浴室的水声吓了一跳，他实在想不通有谁会借用他的浴室。难道是沃利跑过附近时摔泥潭里了？

迪克握紧手上的电棍，无声地靠近浴室，这才看到放在脏衣篮里的红头罩。

于是，满身热气的杰森踏出浴室时，向外开的门正巧打在端详头罩的迪克身上。

“你一声不响蹲在门外干什么？”不知是因为蒸汽还是害羞，杰森感到温度蹭上了两颊。

迪克委屈的揉着撞疼的肩膀，给杰森找了条浴巾。

杰森接过浴巾才意识到自己太自来熟了——迪克的房子给他的熟悉感让他完全按自己安全屋的习惯行动，想着反正迪克还没回来，不如洗个澡，甚至没想找衣服。这下两个大男人驻在浴室前，热气不断涌出来，杰森发梢的水滴滴答答落在地上，气氛有些尴尬。

“杰，先去吹干头发吧。”迪克不自觉牵起毛巾的一角，微微踮脚，按在杰森头上。

“额，那你去洗吧。”杰森反射性回答到。

二十分钟后，两个人干干爽爽坐在床边，气氛仍诡异的很。

“所以……想聊天吗？”迪克给杰森递了杯冰牛奶，逼对方乖乖喝了几口。“你不像会过来打招呼的人。”

杰森很少见迪克如此居家的样子，他穿着纪念商品店买来的超人短裤，上身套了件白T，和校园里单纯的大学生差不多。除去多米诺面具的遮挡，迪克的视线比以往更热切，他注视着杰森，表现出全然的关注，却不急于撬出秘密。杰森有时会惊讶于迪克的真诚，在经历了这么多丧失和背叛，依然敢献出自己的信任，仅凭这一点，便可窥见他内心的强大。相比之下，被噩梦阴影笼罩而不得不求助的自己，在黄金男孩面前显得娘们唧唧的。

“这次的外地任务累得够呛，一想到还要在公路上颠一个小时，不如来你这。”心底的忧虑在嘴边兜了几圈，杰森还是换了个大家都能接受的理由。

“你来这里我是很高兴的，最近事多，都快半个月没和你聊天了。”迪克非常乐意接受杰森到他住所休息的主意。“杰，你看起来很累？”

“是啊，就是换你这永动鸟一个星期不睡也得当机。”杰森挪揶道。

“怎么回事？”迪克皱起眉头，杰森和他提过拉萨路池后遗症，其中之一就是无法进入深度睡眠。“我以为你已经脱离睡眠障碍阶段？”

看着迪克毫无防备的样子，一股压抑不住的嗜血欲望盘踞在杰森脑海，眼前的人越自由，拘束他，撕裂他，毁灭他的渴望就越强烈。这种罪恶的念头让杰森反胃，他竭力收束思维，噩梦的场景却拮抗涌现——迪克安静地躺在身边，满身血迹，毫无生机。

“去你妈的迪基鸟”杰森颤抖的双手抓住迪克的肩膀，他想怒吼，却不知该责骂什么。

“你的梦境在折磨你”迪克试探，“是什么夺走了你在乎的东西吗？”

在乎？杰森未思考过梦境带给他恐惧以外的暗示。是因为他在乎迪克才有这样强烈的应激反应吗？

杰森的沉默验证了迪克的猜测，梦里被一次次夺走心爱的人的疼痛，迪克感受过太多。无论是坠落的父母，还是死去的小杰森，都让他难以释怀。他心疼地抱紧杰森，试图通过体温传达安慰之意。

突然贴近的距离让杰森不知所措，他挪动双臂想回迪克一个拥抱，却僵硬得停在空中。迪克的脸埋在他肩窝，细碎的发丝磨蹭着耳垂，一阵激灵从尾骨沿脊椎闪电般爬升。

“杰”迪克放开杰森，直视他的眼睛，“你记得我带你回这里两次吗？”

“我很高兴你会主动过来找我。”

迪克一字一句句说得缓慢，试图理清自己对杰森搅扰不清的心情。那些怜惜和愧疚随成年杰森形象日渐清晰，模糊成一种情绪基调，取而代之，占有和保护的欲望破土而出，拉扯着迪克的每一根神经。

“我是说，曾经我和你飞过哥谭的大街小巷，我们互相依靠。现在……你，我甚至不确定你还需不需要我……但我希望你好好的，只要你需要，我总能把你带回家。”

迪克小心翼翼试探的样子让杰森觉得特别可爱，恨不得揉乱他的头发，大声嘲笑他。于是他这么做了。迪克被杰森幼稚的动作逗得咯咯笑，顺势扑在杰森身上，扯他额前的白毛。两个人放肆地大笑，在床上滚了好几圈，直到迪克大半边身体悬在床边，才停下来。

杰森被迪克亮晶晶的眼眸盯得一阵悸动，忍不住轻轻吻上他的左眼。迪克安静地躺着，想要闭上却翕动不止的眼帘招惹杰森更重的吻。

你在乎这个人看你的神情吗？在乎和他拥抱的温度吗？在乎他安全的待在你身边，永远信任你吗？

心里的声音扰乱杰森的思维，他撑起身看着下方迪克鼓励的微笑，蛮横地说：“现在，我需要你的帮忙。”

 

  
“迪克，我不想猜测你和杰森的关系。可你有没有想过……”提姆担忧的声音打破了迪克的回忆，他欲言又止，脸色凝重。“我是说，一个月了，你甚至没想过去联系杰森，对吗？”

提姆的话像一支催化剂，激活迪克脑袋里无数意义不明的语词和场景，它们高速碰撞、重组，呈现出万千可能，然而没有一种让他满意。迪克得到的只是超负荷用脑后的疼痛。

提姆离开后好几天，悬而未决的焦虑还一直折磨着他，迪克甚至无法静下心来分析手头的案子。

反复思考后，迪克似乎选出了最合理的答案——他们分手了，或者，鉴于他们并没有真正的确立关系，只能说是吵翻了。这也是最不合理的解释，身边一切物品都指向杰森，意味着他们仍住在一起，何况知心小弟提姆也没听过大哥心碎的“分手感言”。

杰森就这么消失了，甚至，把迪克记忆里关于他们的部分也绝情抹去。

根据蝙蝠侠的信息，夜翼潜入布鲁德海文郊区的化工厂，打探哥谭地下帮派近日风行的精神药剂。

“小心谨慎。从临床症状看来，这批药剂像是稻草人的手笔，但超过蝙蝠洞现已研发的抗毒剂的保护范围。”提姆在通讯频道中反复提醒，“你应该让我去给你做接应！”

“潜入工作人越少越好。”迪克蜷缩着钻入工厂侧面的通风管道，小步深入。“蝙蝠才更需要罗宾。你说的。”

“可是你……”罗宾欲言又止，他想起好几次在蝙蝠洞接到迪克的通话请求，接通后却一片沉寂，很久，才传来迪克低声的絮叨，像丢了魂似的。迪克的状态的确很不好，他甚至不自知，放任

工作和任务耗掉所有精力，层叠在脆弱记忆上方，恍恍惚惚生活着。

“我进到工厂内部了，夜翼下线。”

迪克扫视一圈，工厂内，铁皮临时隔出上下两层，也许为了掩人耳目，此时没有操作人员，昏暗的空间只有机器运转的轰隆声。迪克换上夜视镜，从二层跃下，走到机器附近。微颤的管道通向工厂中央的密封容器，浓稠的绿色液体循环翻滚，像要蚀穿玻璃壁，喷薄而出。那幽幽的绿色让迪克失神，杰森的绿眼睛，他描述的拉萨路池，甚至小花园里杰森培育的绿植，轮番闪现在眼前，抓不住，也停不下。恍惚中，他似乎听到淅沥水声，伴随呈现的是杰森在厨房洗盘子的画面。灼烧的干热气息从无法明说的方位传来。周围的一切诡异至极。

灼烧，淅沥声，腐蚀？

停下来，格雷森，这绝对不只是幻觉！

夜翼惊醒，他大力甩了甩脑袋，绷紧神经，努力分辨各感觉通道捕捉到的不协调信息。

夜翼将照明设备咬在嘴里，双手持电棍，保持备战姿势，四处扫视。本应暗沉的水泥地板在探照灯下反射着诡异的绿光，液体从管道扳手处沽沽流出，沿容器壁流到地上汇聚成一滩绿水，不断向四周扩散。在灯光下，甚至能看到溶液挥发的痕迹，饱含化学毒素的雾气从泄露口扩散，欲充满整个工厂。

还未来得及戴上防毒面具，绿色迷雾已将视野中一切柔化，溶剂也不再刺鼻。恍惚中，迪克发觉自己的感官被粘稠潮湿的温暖气息包围，似乎连简单的站立动作都无法坚持，工厂在忽明忽暗的绿光中无规律旋转。如沉浮在梦境深处，迪克感到安心和平静，似乎现下唯一要做的事情就是深呼吸放松，跟随绿光的指引漂浮在虚无之中。迪克看见晨光中杰森的背影，如此宽厚结实，仿佛只要靠上去，就能放下所有困扰与挣扎。

迪克这么做了——他丢下武器，松开嘴里紧咬的探照灯，身体前倾，软倒在冰冷的水泥地上。

两只掉落的艾斯克瑞玛电棍，在管道旁炸开蓝色闪电，引起管道高频率震动，更多绿色溶液腐蚀了不耐酸的容器支架，恶性循环让整个运输系统摇摇欲坠。没过多久，一个失去支撑的容器砸在硬地板上，绿色毒液毫无拘束地奔流，持续放射的电棍在接触更多浓稠电解质后炸裂出耀眼的光。一瞬间，工厂内的容器罐相继爆炸，浓重的绿色迷雾遮挡不住红艳的火舌。

火焰舔舐着杰森模糊的背影，像恶魔的利爪撕裂杰森的形象，扑面而来扼住迪克的喉头。令人作呕的刺激气体冲进鼻腔，迪克尖叫着从虚幻中挣扎出来，茫然地看着工厂内地狱般的景象，分不清哪个才是梦境？

绿色毒液在火光中升腾，似乎在炫耀它的杀伤力。爆炸的热浪将迪克抛出工厂，在肆虐的冷风中昏迷了半分钟，他才稍微捡回记忆。根据布鲁德海文地图，这个工厂离一个主要水塔很近，如果毒液扩散到水塔就麻烦了。迪克从大面积烧焦的制服中摸索出通讯器，努力排除混乱意识的干扰，颤抖着向罗宾求助。

提姆焦急的声音在迪克不清醒的脑子里转换成一个更愤怒的声音。

那个男人冲他嘶吼，因太过激动甚至带上了哭腔，迪克心疼极了，他想吻住男人的唇，吞下假装强大无敌却颤抖不已的声音，直至一切回归平静……

可惜，迪克来什么都没来得及做，就陷入黑暗死寂之中。

 

  
迪克被湿热的舔弄唤醒，剧烈的头痛令他难以思考，他下意识挡住灵巧的舌头，摸到的却是细腻的猫毛。猫咪浑圆的绿眼睛在黑暗中闪耀如宝石，提醒迪克不久前化工厂的混乱。他对给提姆发送求助信号后的事情一无所知，而现在他躺在自己布鲁德海文的公寓里，想必曾极力拒绝过提姆送他回大宅的要求。大量的毒素在脑子里捣乱，不断挑弄记忆深处的负面情绪，迪克感到内心的无助具象化成藤蔓，纠缠，紧缚，只有缩回这个乱糟糟的小房间，才能有个依靠。

迪克昏昏沉沉地盯着毛团的绿眼睛，十分疲惫，但全身蔓延的疼痛让他清醒，身体知觉和意识似乎被扯裂成毫无关系的两半。

眼前的毛团像极了杰森，流光溢彩的绿眼睛在昏暗中也清晰可见。知道杰森有睡眠问题后，迪克体贴地表示自己可以陪睡，没料到，杰森答应了。很长一段时间，几乎每次迪克半夜醒来，都能捕捉到杰森困倦的眼睛，即使布满血丝也不愿闭上，迪克知道这是他对抗噩梦的方式。在杰森发现自己挣脱噩梦时会把身旁的迪克踢下床后，他醒着的时间更长了。

毛团贴着迪克的脸颊挪动，咬住破烂的制服往外拽，却因力气不够，急得喵喵叫。空气中弥漫着血腥味，迪克发觉被毛团舔舐的皮肤刺痛不止，大概是烧伤的伤口在持续渗血，血液中神经毒素却毫不减弱，剥夺感染者的斗志。了无生气躺在床上，迪克模糊的视野中出现了最渴望的身影。

杰森倚靠在枕边，眉头紧皱，一脸不认同，眼神中满是担忧。

“为什么一次次让自己陷入危险？”

“你要报复我？要我看着你死去才开心吗？你这的傻子！” 杰森的咒骂逐渐远去，像野兽的低吼，他转身离开，消融于黑暗。

我又一次失去了他。

失望和委屈从迪克心里爆发，他挣扎坐起，想拽住杰森的背影，却摸得一手空。低头看床上，毛团也不知跑去了哪儿。

终究他还是离开了。

曾经，迪克以为父母的坠落是他最后一次忍受分别，他师从蝙蝠侠，奋力成长，希望成为最坚韧的保护者。然而，小杰森的死捅破了他自我感觉良好的假象。

杰森的回归让迪克欣喜若狂，他将过量关注投向杰森，饱含愧疚和失而复得的庆幸,等他意识到那关注里还藏着爱意与怜惜时，他们已经滚到床上去了。与曾经的恋情不同，迪克和杰森的关系是苍白无力的，肌肤相亲，却又情感疏离。在没有得到杰森直白的承认前，迪克宁愿停留在援助者的角色。

时间仿佛成了灼烧后的玻璃，被扭曲拉丝，迪克僵硬地躺在床上，五感模糊，任何一丝刺激都会引发恶心。肉骨的疼痛将负面情绪放大，自我怀疑最先爆发，悲伤和不甘紧跟其后，一个多月来被压抑的情感冲破防线，占据迪克最后一刻清醒。回忆蜂拥而至，大多与杰森有关，他们的争吵和分离，他们的性爱和默契……曾经的相处片段闪现，经不得细看又淡去，最终是杰森的面容占据了视网膜。

忽然，多年训练出的警觉让迪克意识到房门被打开了，他屏住呼吸，耳畔有急切的脚步声，时远时近，眼前是跳跃的绿光，忽明忽灭。

几秒后，清晰的猫叫让迪克大松一口气，与此同时，失望漫过全身。

只有幻觉里才会看见你吧……

迪克盯着杰森的脸，喃喃自语，从激动到丧气……只剩唇瓣开合，发出意义不明的音节。

想大声嘶吼！想抓住一切！想留下杰森！

如果我不是无私的援助者，如果我也害怕被抛弃……你会留下来吗？

像幻影里的你，陪在受伤的我身旁，嘴上怪我不小心，却温柔地帮我处理伤口。

哈……你早就不在了，我还在傻期待什么？

迪克苦笑着，放任疲倦去支配，伴着对杰森的思念睡去。

 

  
最先恢复的是嗅觉，刺鼻的消毒水味提醒迪克他不在自己家。

手掌被温暖覆盖，迪克费力睁开眼睛，适应光亮，终于在模糊中聚焦到杰森的脸。

原来，我还在梦里。迪克欣慰地想，不愿意移开视线，五指内扣，握住那只温暖的手。

“你……不讨厌我？”杰森惊讶地盯着迪克翘起的嘴角，不可置信问道。

“不，不会。”迪克认真想了想，摇摇头“我渴望你留下来，怎么会讨厌你？”

迪克醒来之前，杰森守在病床边，懊悔不安，却什么也做不了，只希望肢体接触能分担迪克的疼痛。他预想过许多迪克醒来的场景，怒火和质疑他都能接住，但杰森更害怕迪克对他失望。现实是，迪克的反应令他措手不及。

“迪基，听着……”杰森有些犹豫，该死，承认自己的软弱真是一种羞耻的体验。

“我一直在逃避。”他强迫自己对上迪克的视线，他离开的这段时间思考了许多，有些情感不会因为撇开不谈就消失。“但我不会了，我是说……我爱你。我不会再离开。”

“你总是不顾自己生命去冒险，你知道每次看你受伤时，我是什么心情吗？”杰森语气变得激动，带着几分责备“完全继承了老蝙蝠的自我毁灭倾向。”

握住自己的手因紧张而潮湿，迪克看着眼前的杰森表情凝重，甚至被他急躁的心情感染。这一切真实的不像幻觉。提米曾告诉他在大宅养伤的事，如果眼前是真人杰森，他应该能说出记忆里不存在的场景。

“上一次你重伤期间，每天就像尸体一样躺在床上，脑子也不清醒，我们吵了许多次。”杰森解释道。“让你别再跟着我，你却傻兮兮地说我安全就好，我恨不得受伤的是自己！”

“明明就在身边，我却保护不了你。”愧疚感和无能感让杰森选择离开，接连几个世界任务给了他逃避的机会，也让他站在新的角度审视自己与迪克的关系。尽管他们刻意不谈情感，但迪克于

他早就不是限于兄长形象。他们一起战斗，互相取暖，迪克的点滴陪伴让杰森战胜噩梦，重新把握爱人的主动力。两个月的分离让他明白，尽最大努力陪在对方身边，才是保护爱人的最好方法。

迪克细细消化着杰森的话语，自己何尝不是，因为纠结于两人的距离而忍受痛苦。对方真挚而热切的目光让他不自觉脸红，心情却逐渐平静，事情出乎意料在往好的方向发展。

“你最好给点反应，要不我就去让医生进来看看你的伤势了！”杰森难为情得说。

迪克挣脱开被握住的手，缓缓抚上杰森紧绷的肩膀，将他拉低到身边，受到鼓励的杰森配合地吻上那干裂的唇，怜惜地绕着唇瓣舔弄，试图化掉干涸的血迹。他们动作都很轻，缠绵得像一对交颈的天鹅，直到迪克的唇舌变柔软，他们的吻再也没有铁锈腥味，只剩黏黏糊糊的爱意。

“你不问我去了哪里吗？”杰森忐忑问道。

“不重要”迪克笑笑“你记得回来就好。”

 

  
“混蛋格雷森，既然你出院了，最好抽点时间陪陪你的猫！”迪克回到家接到的第一个电话，是达米安打来投诉的。“真不想把猫咪还给你和陶德两个懒虫，但是它需要你！”

迪克受伤那晚，毛团跑出屋子后发现了在门口犹豫的杰森，熟悉的气味让它意识到杰森是可以求助的人，于是拽着裤脚把杰森拖进房间。迪克住院之后，达米安主动接下了毛团的照顾工作。

迪克打开达米安发来的照片，黑白相间的小猫咪蜷缩在大枕头中间，睡的正香，那个正是达米安抱走毛球时，它嘴里不肯松口的迪克的枕头。


End file.
